Serious Offenses
These rules apply to every game in every situation without exception. Anyone who does not abide by these rules will face immediate and sever repercussions. This game is a community as much as a business and we simply can not allow individuals to engage in any actions that threaten the health or safety of themselves or their fellow players. Supervision of Children All children under the age of eighteen must have a guardian with them on site at all times. Children over the age of thirteen are allowed to create a character and play the game but are not excused from the supervision requirement. Assault Any combat outside of the bounds of the rules will not be tolerated. This includes everything from tripping other players to knowingly and repeatedly misusing weapons to bare-knuckle brawling. Any out of play conflict should brought to the attention of a Staff members before the individuals involved let it escalate to this level. Restricted Areas No one is allowed inside any cabin they are not sleeping in without the express permission of at least one person who is staying in the building. No one is allowed in the kitchen or food storage areas without the permission of the Tavern Keeper or a StaffMember. No one is allowed inside the Plot Cabin without the permission of a Plot or Staff Member. Illegal Items/Substances We generally use State owned facilities so there are a number of common item or substances that are not allowed on site including firearms and alcohol. Possessing these or other illegal substances such as drugs could have significant consequences for the game and therefore result in a minimum ban of six events. Theft The phys reps of items taken in play must be returned to the original owners before leaving site. Out of Play items taken in error must be returned immediately upon recognition. Leaking Information There will be occasions when you as a player are exposed to information out of play that could have drastic in play consequences if shared. For example, when you are Monstering, you may see a character use abilities that other characters in the game do not know he/she has. Spreading that information can cause innumerable problems and undermines the principles of honesty this system is founded on. Unearned Rewards While Monstering, players are given loot that should be passed on to the players who earn it via in play means. If for any reason the loot is not taken from the monster you are playing, it must be returned to Plot. No player may take any items from the PlotCabin that were not expressly given to him/her by a Plot Member. Also, if you play multiple characters, your characters may not trade resources between each other. Counterfeiting Many of the loot tags and even the coins we use are capable of being duplicated, with enough effort. If it is ever discovered that a player has produced his/her own loot tags and attempted to use them in game, he/she will be banned permanently. The Destria Ownership reserves the right to deny service to anyone on a temporary or permanent bases and all of these offenses will most likely result in the participants being banned for some period of time. Category:Rules Category:Regulations